Death Requiem
by Darklore Wings
Summary: Death, Burial, Mourning, Peace. The stages of death, seen through the eyes of a demon.
1. Dying

This is one of my more serious fics, one that I took a long time to write. It was inspiring to write, especially the end. So hang in there, and enjoy the story.  
  
Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
~*~  
  
Death's Requiem  
  
Chapter One: Dying  
  
"With all due respect Koenma, I think this is a bad idea. I don't care if she's been Death since time began, why did you send her!?" Botan shrieked. She had just received word that Koenma had sent the other Death, the demon Grim Reaper, to oversee the Dark Tournament. It wasn't that Botan didn't trust her; it was the fact that she was quiet and, unlike Botan, was totally devoted to death and death alone. "Botan, you know she is more suited to this job than you are. She has no relations to anyone on Team Urameshi, even if Hiei and Kurama have been on her list before. She can do her job and not cry for them. That's final. Now, go see Keiko and Shizuru." Koenma commanded. Botan bowed. "Yes, Koenma-sama."  
  
~*~  
  
I know, short. But it's just the beginning. Go on and read the next chapter. 


	2. Burying

Continue reading. The names of the chapters will make sense soon. Yes, though. This is another of my Hiei-centered fics. But it's spiritual, really. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
~*~  
  
Death's Requiem Chapter Two: Burying  
  
The night after Hiei preformed the Darkness technique...  
  
Hiei held his arm, water was flying around his face. The pain, it was agonizing. Fire was burning the very marrow of his being. He could only take the pain so long. He tried to stay conscious but he knew that if he stayed awake, the pain would still be there. So what choice did he have? It was foolish, trying the Darkness technique. Why he had tried, he had no idea. Just to prove he was powerful. Just to show off. He tried to laugh, only for it to end in a low, painful moan. He hated his ego. Hiei stiffened. There was another presence nearby. He tried to turn, tried to look, but the pain of his arm was anchoring him to the rock. A cool hand on his shoulder made him flinch. "Do you want me to help you?" The voice was female, soft and quiet. He didn't know her. Hiei tried to respond, but couldn't. "If you want my help, you'll need to stand up. I can't help you unless you help yourself. Try to stand up." Hiei tried. His arm was a dead weight pulling him down. Slowly Hiei stood. Looking around, he saw the owner of the voice. She was dressed in black robes, her skin pale. Grey eyes seemed to reflect all the years of the world, and her black hair fell to her waist. Her question came again, "Do you want me to help you?" Hiei nodded, slowly. She moved her hand to his arm, concentrating. Slowly, the pain was lessening. He straightened, looking at his arm. It was still burnt. "I'm afraid I could only take away the pain. I wasn't able to heal it. But next time, it will heal quicker. Take care, Hiei." She walked away, but Hiei's yell kept her from going too far. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She shook her head, her expression saddened. "I cannot tell you who I am, but as for how I know your name, I have stood beside you many times before, though you have not seen me. I'll see you again, but not under favorable circumstances." She turned, nodded, and disappeared in a haze of smoke. Hiei stared, trying to understand what had happened. The fact the pain in his arm was gone proved that it had not been a dream, but what did she mean she would see him again? "Hiei?" Kurama's voice cut through the silence that Hiei had stood in. Hiei turned, pulling his cloak over his burnt flesh. "Hn, what are you doing here?" Hiei asked boredly. Kurama smiled slightly; it seemed like that expression never left his face. "I heard you yell. What about?" Hiei's mind raced, should he tell him? And would it matter? No, it wouldn't. "You're mistaken. I'm fine." Kurama tilted his head in a questioning manner, but didn't ask anything else. Instead, he started walking back to the hotel, "Hiei, it's getting late. Demons are around, they won't hesitate to kill you. You better come back to the hotel." Hiei walked, following Kurama.  
  
~*~  
  
What did you think of the girl? She's my OC, but she's not like the other ones you see. Her purpose is. . . Not telling! Review and I'll show you who she is! 


	3. Freeing

Thanks for the reviews. Glad to know I'm keeping interest. Things really begin moving in this chapter. So, read on. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
~*~  
  
Death's Requiem Chapter Three: Freeing  
  
"So what do you two do all day? You leave at first light and don't come back until night." Yusuke asked. He and Kuwabara were fighting over area on one couch, Kurama was sitting on the other. Hiei had taken his customary seat on the window. Yusuke knew that Hiei and Kurama had things to do, but it bothered him that he didn't know anything about it. Kurama spoke first. "I watch the other fights to see how our competition is faring and how they attack." Yusuke nodded, and looked at Hiei. Kuwabara spoke for Yusuke. "What do you do shorty?" Hiei turned his face away from the dark window. "None of your business." Hiei stood, lightly jumping off the window. He had been thinking, and now it was time to see if his guess was correct. He opened the window. "Are you warm Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei jumped back onto the sill, then jumped. A cry of surprise came from everyone in the room, they looked out the open window, searching the ground. Kurama quickly gave orders. "He wouldn't jump without knowing he'd be ok. You go look outside." Yusuke and Kuwabara ran out of the room. Kurama took off in the opposite direction, toward the stairs to the roof.  
  
Hiei smirked. They probably thought he'd gone down. Fools. He had pushed himself up, to the roof. He quickly sobered, speaking aloud. "When I met you earlier, I wasn't sure who you were. But for one thing, you're right. I've felt you beside me before. Under bad circumstances. The times I was dying. That was when I felt you. That's how you knew me. You've come for me before. But I won't die. Why you saved me, I have no idea. But, I want to see you again. I want to know I'm right. Come here-come to me Demon Death." He felt cold. Turning, he saw a haze of smoke. The woman who had healed his arm was standing there. He smiled. "I was right." Her face was solemn. "Why do you wish to see me?" Hiei mentally pinched himself. Why did he want to see her? "Because I wanted to know why you saved me." She gave a tiny smile. "You are a strong warrior. Your death is far away. You would have died from the pain in your arm. That is why. You can't die that way. Your death will be a noble one." Hiei was slightly unnerved. How did she know that? "So, you've seen every time I've been near death. You've seen every demon I've slaughtered?" She nodded. "You are a fighter, Hiei. I don't judge. You kill to save yourself, and to protect the ones you care for." Hiei took a step back. "But, I've killed. I'm a murderer. You say I kill to save, but I kill for amusement, too." Death shook her head, her long raven hair glittering in the moonlight. "Do you wish to know what death really is, Hiei? Why you must continue to kill to protect?" Hiei nodded, slowly. Death took a silent step forward, grabbing his hand. "Come, Hiei. Understand."  
  
~*~ Weren't expecting that, were you? But yep! I've made my own personal death. Yes, next chapter Hiei experiences death. Not in the way you think though. Reviews! 


	4. Mourning

Gods, this chapter was so beautiful to write. I had mozzarella sticks while writing it during the Super Bowl ( I didn't watch the half-time show, you sick perverts!). Yeah. A few OCs, but they're here to help Hiei. Ok, here we go. Don't Own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
~*~  
  
Death's Requiem Chapter Four: Mourning  
  
Hiei was suddenly hanging above a dirty city, where men in grungy clothes were firing guns at each other. Bullets flew through the air, striking them down. Some lay dying, others wounded, bleeding. Some were dead already, their corpses a shield for the living. A small child, no more than four, ran out into the middle of the melee. A bullet flew through the air, catching the child. He fell dead without a cry. Hiei covered his mouth with his hand. Tears threatened his eyes, and he turned away. He was looking at a human funeral. The family members of the deceased were dressed in black, sobbing. The man performing the service was holding back tears of his own. He finished with an "Amen" and the first family member, an older woman with graying hair threw earth into the grave, her tears turning earth to small dollops of mud. The spirit of the deceased rose from his coffin, and lightly stroked her hair. He walked away from the grave and mourning relatives, and was greeted by another spirit, an older man. He took the newly deceased's hand, and they both walked away, fading. Hiei turned again. He was in another graveyard, this one different. A young woman was walking to a grave, and laid a rose on it. She knelt down, praying. Hiei walked over, reading the name on the stone. 'Mark Stefanos, Loving son, brother and friend.' The young woman whispered to the grave. "I'll always love you, Mark. I'll never forget you, brother." She walked away. Hiei looked closer at the grave. There was a small inscription, written after the grave was made. 'Loving brother, died to save me. Stand in the light, Mark' Hiei turned again. He was standing in an illuminated hallway. All was white. The lights came from pillars, which seemed to be made of light. People of all ages were walking down the hallway, all were wearing white robes. As two passed, Hiei recognized their faces: one of the small child, the other of the newly dead man. They all, however, wore the same expression, pure happiness and contentment. They walked towards a bright doorway, and stepped through, disappearing. Hiei turned one more time. Death stood beside him in an empty abyss. "That was death?" Hiei asked, knowing the answer. "Yes. First, there is the dying. Then there is when you are buried, and your soul is freed. Then there is the mourning from the ones who care about you, and then there is rest. You walk through the doorway, and you are at peace." Hiei let the tears escape. "It seems cruel, knowing that there are still people who will never see you again, who care about you, and you're not there to tell them it's all right." Death gently wiped the tears away. "That is why you have to kill. To protect the ones you love. Be strong, Hiei. For them, so you can save them from mourning." Hiei nodded, closing his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Now do the chapter names make sense? Hope they do. The stages of dying. Weird huh? Ok, last chapter next. Review for it. 


	5. Freeing

Last Chapter. If you've read my fic this far, thank you. Please enjoy the rest of the fic. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Death's Requiem Chapter Five: Peace  
  
Kurama saw Hiei standing on the roof. "Hiei? What kind of stunt was that? What were you thinking?" He grabbed Hiei by the shoulders, and when receiving no answer, he looked at Hiei's face. It was deathly pale, his eyes were closed. He was breathing, and had a pulse, but not moving. "Hiei, wake up? Are you ok?" Kurama whispered. "What's wrong with you?" Tears suddenly fell form Hiei's eyes, and before they hit the ground, they turned into black teargems. Kurama picked them up, not knowing what to do. Hiei shuddered, covering his face with his hands, breathing heavily. "Are you ok?" Kurama asked again. Hiei turned, smiling sadly. "Not right now, but I will be-eventually." Kurama looked surprised. "It's all right, Kurama. I finally understand why I'm here." Hiei walked away, walking back to the hotel room. He stopped short of the door to the roof, thinking one last time of what Death had shown him. "So, I'm here to kill. I kill to protect. I kill to save. I kill so they don't have to know what it means to mourn. I can do that. I'll fight. I'll kill. To protect them." He smiled again, then turned back to Kurama. "Coming?" Kurama walked after Hiei, never knowing why Hiei would fight so hard. Only Hiei knew why, and he carried that knowledge with him to the grave.  
  
Kill with me; Kill for the years; Kill for the laughter; Kill for the tears. Kill with me, just for today; Maybe tomorrow, Death will take you away.

That last paragraph was inspired by Aerosmith. Thanks for taking time to read this fic. Hopefully you don't go out and kill yourself to see if I'm right about death. It was out of my own head, and have no idea. See ya! 


End file.
